1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a herbal paint and more particularly pertains to wa way of integrating herbal components into a paint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of herbal therapy is known in the prior art. More specifically, herbal therapy previously devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing and treating physical conditions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious components, notwithstanding the myriad of formulations encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe herbal paint that allows the user to apply an herbal therapy as part of a paint.
In this respect, the herbal paint according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and formulations of the prior art, and in doing so provides a formulation primarily developed for the purpose of providing the user with a way of integrating herbal components into a paint.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved herbal paint which can be used for integrating herbal components into a paint. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.